Limo Service
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Random smex involving Kamijo LAREINE, Versailles x Ruki The GazettE . Not that great a synopsis, but it's smut, so who cares? xD YAOI one-shot.


Warning: SMUT

Pairing: Kamijo (LAREINE, Versailles) x Ruki (The GazettE)

(a/n) I wrote this for Satchi Claus 'cuz she's an absolutely amazing person~~ -glomps- Partially inspired by her telling me about a car she saw with the licence plate: "KAMI JO" xDDD And we joked about Gackt locking him in the trunk, or perhaps a jealous Mana, or maybe it's just the place where he does 'favours' for Ruki-chan. xD She came up with the title, too.

* * *

Ruki shifted uncomfortably in the plush back seat of his limo as his cock swelled in his tight leather pants. The other blonde paid no attention to this as he continued to strip before the obviously affected man.

Kamijo set his velvet jacket down on the seat next to Ruki, leaning over so he was practically in his lap as he did so. Ruki's eyes locked on the pale white skin, and the sweat sliding down the smooth chest. He bit his lip in an attempt to control himself as more and more of the skin was revealed to him. When Kamijo's shirt was also beside him, he closed his eyes, trying to avoid the devastatingly beautiful body before him.

The shorter blonde's eyes lowered to half-mast as Kamijo moved closer to him, now working on his pants. "K-kamijo-san...don't you think it's a good idea to, ah, put a sh-shirt on?" Ruki murmered, trying to keep his voice above a husky growl.

Kamijo smirked innocently at the other man, the heat in the confined spae rising exponentially with his next few words. "Ah, but then it makes it _so_ much harder to seduce you."

Ruki reddened, picking nervously at the leather choker he was wearing, his other hand rubbing across his thighs.

As Kamijo crept closer, slinking with a sensual feline grace, Ruki's hand slid higher, from his knees to just below his inseam where crotch met thigh. "And...and why would you w-want to do th-that?"

Kamijo chuckled predatorily, resting his hand on Ruki's, dangerously close to his cock. Ruki shivered, eyes roaming Kamijo's skin once more. The taller blonde slid above him, straddling him so Ruki's eyes met his chest. The younger vocalist flicked his tongue out, wetting a perky nipple and watching it harden as Kamijo's member did the same.

The would-be reciever teased his would-be partner's other nipple, watching as Kamijo's skin turned to goose flesh. His eyes glittered with triumph as he recieved a pleased shudder from the man above him. Kamijo bent his head, tilting so he could capture those plush pink lips he'd longed for between his own. Ruki wrapped his arms around his idol, heart beating impossibly fast. His friend gripped the seat back tightly, rubbing their erections together slowly as he arched upwards.

Ruki threw his head back, mind clear of all thoughts, save those induced by his too-long denied lust. His breathing came in short rasps as Kamijou's skilled hands helped him slither out of his restraining clothing. "K-kamijou!" The smaller blonde yelled as said man began to lick a path from his sensitive ears to his collarbone. Ignoring the call of his name, Kamijo slipped his hands below the waistline of Ruki's pants, massaging his member with practiced ease. Ruki squirmed beneath him, struggling to rid himself of his remaining clothing. Succeeding, he pulled Kamijo to him, slipping under the other man and spreading his legs eagerly. When Kamijo continued to tease him, ignoring both their dripping needs, Ruki growled, thrusting his hips up to meet his crush's. "_Ah!_ Y-you w-wanted to s-seduce me! Mission a-accomplished...now just _fuck _me, _p-please!"_

Kamijo smiled, trailing a finger up his new lover's sweaty chest. "Perhaps I shall...perhaps I shan't."

Ruki took Kamijo's hand, leading it up to his open mouth. He sucked the long digits, wetting them plentifully. Impatient, he dragged their hands down between his thighs, kissing his lover as two fingers enterred him. Ruki's eyes dripped with lust as Kamijo scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him for the real fun. The younger vocalist panted, fighting the urge to relieve himself before his lover spent them. "More." The single word shattered the silence, breaking the invisible spell of calm that had kept them from enterring a frenzy. Before either realized what was happening, Kamijo was on top of Ruki, thrusting deep inside him. They could not deny their basic human nature any longer; they fucked wildly, meeting each other thrust for thrust and throwing their entire selves into what became the best fuck either had ever had.

Kamijo moaned, the feelings brewing between them mind-altering. Both blondes yearned for completion, but were hell-bent on driving the other crazy wtih sensations and pleasure first. Sparks flew as they gained an inhuman speed, Kamijo wrapping his hand around Ruki's honey-leaking cock. The smaller clung to his lover desperately, caught between thrusting into Kamijo's hand and against his erection. Liquid fire coarsed through their veins as they connected in a way that neither had ever before. The air seemed to pulse with their energy and the haze of lust. The driver made a harsh turn, Ruki's screams of completion mingling with the screams of the tires.

Kamijo continued to thrust deep inside, trying to finish himself. Ruki pulled him down for a hot kiss, alternating between biting his lips softly and licking at them. He swallowed Kamijo's moans as he came, continuing the kiss until they had to break for air.

Kamijo closed his eyes as Ruki brushed his hair from his face affectionately. He let out a shaky breath, eyes widening as he felt Ruki licking at his own cum on his hand. "R-ruki?"

The smaller vocalist smirked wickedly. "We still have awhile before we get to the party..."

Kamijo smiled back just as lewdly, seeing where this was heading. He swooped down for another kiss, this time closing the mirrored glass separating the backseat from the driver.

A pair of misty blue eyes glared at the partition as it closed. "Damn it."

* * *

(a/n) Not really that great, but I had to get this idea out...hmm...anyone notice the cameo appearance by a certain Vanilla-er? xD

Please review! :D


End file.
